Forever and Always
by CrAzY fOr QuOgAn
Summary: Forever and Always ended quicker that Quinn expected. QL Song-fic


**Summary: Forever and Always ended quicker that Quinn expected. QL**

**Author: Sammers101**

**Song: Forever and Always by Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the show :]**

29 year old Quinn sat alone in her apartment. It had been one week since the breakup. Lots of people had tried to comfort her (and hurt Logan), but all she wanted to do was be alone. And she was now. Her roommate, Sarah, was gone for the night with her boyfriend, and shouldn't be back until late. She was happy for the time to herself.

Quinn just sat there, watching the rain fall in the night sky, consumed by her thoughts, mostly of Logan. She remembered one thought in particular, the one of when she first saw Logan.

_Quinn got out of the backseat of her parents' Escalade and gathered her things from the trunk. This was going to be her first year at PCA, or even any boarding school. She was excited, but also nervous, because she had always been sort of a geek._

"_Are you sure you don't need help carrying all of your things to your dorm, sweetie?" Quinn's mom, Linda Pensky asked. _

"_Mom, I'm sure. Now can you leave already?" _

"_Okay, okay." She chuckled at her daughter's anxiousness. "Now you be good, okay? No blowing things up like you do at home."_

"_No promises." replied Quinn._

_Linda giggled. "Good enough. Now have fun. I love you."_

"_Love you too, mom. Bye!"_

_Quinn hugged her mom good-bye and walked towards the main office, as her mom walked back to the car. When she got to the office, there was already a guy in there, arguing with the desk lady. She walked closer and listened to what they were saying. _

"_But you put me with lame roommates! Why can't I be in my usual room with Chase and Michael?"_

"_I'm sorry, Mr. Reese, but there are no more rooms available. Now I'm going to ask you to leave one more time, and if you don't, I'm calling PCA security," the desk lady said._

_The boy let out a loud groan and turned around, and was going to leave, but he ran into Quinn. They both fell onto the ground, him on top of her. Quinn stared at him. To her, he was gorgeous. Light brown curly hair, brown eyes, and the cutest nose. But she could tell, just from the way he was talking to that lady that he was probably some kind of rich jerk._

_The boy got up, and walked away, not even offering to help her up. But she did hear him mumble something like 'watch where you're going, geek.'_

"_I'm sorry about that. That was Logan Reese, he's not one of the nicest students here. Let me help you up" the lady at the desk said as she came around and extended an arm to Quinn._

Quinn was interrupted from her thoughts by the cat. It was scratching at her feet, meowing, obviously because it wanted to be fed. She walks over to the cabinet and feeds the cat.

When she was a kid, Quinn wanted to be a cat. They must have the best life. All they do is eat and lay around. They don't have to worry about school or work or... stupid boys. That idea was sounding pretty good right about now, too.

Quinn settled herself once again and began to space out once again. This time, she was thinking about the first time he had told her he loved her.

_Logan and Quinn were lying on a blanket, just watching the stars; it was Valentine's Day. Logan had his arms around his girlfriend, holding her tight. Quinn had her head on his chest, and was beginning to dose off when her boyfriend's voice woke her up._

"_Baby? You awake?"_

"_Mhmm" she mumbled._

_Logan sat up, causing her to sit up too. They looked each other in the eye as he said, "Quinn you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I never want to be without you. You have changed me, for the better. And I just wanted you to know that I love, and will love you, forever and always."_

_Quinn felt the warm tears emerge from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. "Ohh Logan, I love you too!" she squeed, kissing him with passion and hugging him tight. _

"_Forever and always, Quinn," he mumbled through their tight embrace._

"_Forever and always," she repeated. _

Quinn remembered that that was one of the most romantic moments of her life. But now she can't even remember when she has last cried those happy tears. They used to be so familiar, but she doesn't think they'll ever come back.

They were so in love one day, and then the next, it was like he was half way out the door. But she knew that nothing would be the same when they went to college. She even told him that. Before she could stop it, she was trapped in another one of her flashbacks.

"_I'm going to miss you so much babe," cooed Logan._

"_Aw, me too! Promise you'll call me every night?"_

"_I promise" Logan said as he leaned in to capture his lips with hers._

_They were silent for a moment when Quinn cleared her throat and let out what was on her mind. _

"_Logan, you know long distance relationships usually don't work out. I'll be at Yale and you'll be all the way at UCLA. I don't want a relationship where we never see or talk to each other."_

"_Baby, that's not going to happen. Trust me, I love you, and there isn't a distance big enough to keep me from doing just that. And I'll call you every night, and it's not like we'll never see each other again."_

"_I know, and I love you too. But what if... you find someone better than me at your new school, and-"_

"_Quinn! That's never going to happen, I promise. Remember what I said? Forever and always. We'll always be together and I'll always love you." Logan said. "But only if you love me"_

_Quinn giggled and planted a kiss on her boyfriend's lips, moving her arms around his neck._

The thought sickened her. 'Forever and always, yea right,' she thought. And come to think of it, he had broken a lot of promises. She can't believe she let herself fall for such a guy! She was so stupid.

A sound of thunder distracted her from her rambling thoughts. She looked out the window and saw that it was still raining. This time, it was even harder than before.

She started making her way down the small hall. She didn't know why, but she ended up in her room. She sat at the edge of the bed. The current position was oh so familiar to her. She sat in the exact spot countless nights, waiting for the phone to ring, and to hear Logan's comforting voice on the other end.

But it never did. He never called.

She sat in silence those nights, just like now. Quinn hates the quiet, its cuts her to the core. Why was she here? She needs to go back to the living room, where she can at least hear the sound of the rain. That comforts her.

She got up and headed beck onto the couch, and got to thinking again. Maybe it was something she did. Had she been way to honest with him? Did she scare him away somehow? Was it something she did? What was wrong with her?

No! She couldn't blame herself for this. It was completely his fault.

Out of all her memories with Logan, the good and the bad, she remembers the breakup the most. And its also the memory that hurts the most.

_It had been 2 whole weeks, and not a single call from Logan! Quinn was furious. She drove all the way to UCLA and was walking down the hall to his room number. When she got to it, it was slightly open, so she opened it all the way, revealing a horrific sight: Logan was laying on the couch, on top of a girl, who was wearing nothing but lingerie, and they were making out. Apparently, they hadn't noticed Quinn's arrival. _

_She was so overwhelmed with anger that she took the first thing she could get her hands on and threw it at them (then object happened to be a dictionary.) They looked up immediately. Logan saw Quinn, and quickly got up._

"_Quinn, this isn't what it looks like" he said as he got up and walked towards her._

"_Save it!" she screamed as she ran out of his room. She could hear him calling her name, chasing her. She knew she couldn't outrun Logan, so she turned around so she could let out what she had been holding inside for what seemed like an eternity._

"_You know, I knew you were doing this! I just didn't want to face the truth. You haven't called in 2 weeks, Logan, 2 weeks! I tried to tell you that these long distance things don't work, and I was right. I guess you were just kidding when you said all those sweet things, and when you said we'd be together forever and always, because you sure as hell don't care about me! And don't even try to say something to try to get me back because it's not going to work. I'm not going to let this happen again; not ever. I'm not going to be anybody's second choice. So back up, and stay away from me, forever and always!"_

_Quinn took one final look at Logan. He was in shock. Quinn was too, because she didn't think she had the courage to actually say that. After a few seconds, she turned around and ran. She ran away from him, away from all the trouble in her life; and wasn't going to go back. _

It was raining on that day, too.

Quinn couldn't take it anymore. She ran to her front door, and stepped outside. She was standing in the rain, letting it pour all over her.

The rain felt so good. It was like all of her worries were washing away. She could start again, fresh. She could focus on school and her future, and her best friends. She didn't need guys in her life, at least not now.

She didn't regret her and Logan's relationship. She just wishes she would've seen this coming, so she could do something about it. Maybe if she had, they would still be together. That would have saved her all the anxiety and those many sleepless nights

She hadn't shed a single tear since the break-up. She wasn't planning on it. Quinn knew that she was strong, and she could keep it together. She always liked the rain, and tight now it seemed like her best friends. It was like the world was crying for her, and it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.


End file.
